Don't mess with pregnant women
by Darkrinoa18
Summary: Chi and Bulma are pregnant at the same time. How will our saiyans deal with that? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not know what happened!!! I am really way too busy to be staring a fic again but I couldn't help myself. Haha. Let me tell you what it's about. Chi-chi and Bulma are pregnant at the same time and both saiyans have to deal with their women:P Obiously I am not sticking to the original timeline cause chi and Bulma weren't pregnant at the same time. This won't really be a long fic. But hopefully it'll be good. Enjoy!

She just pretended she was asleep. She knew he was watching her and she just waited for the figure to make a move. Bulma was pretty sure that he would. He was always kinda….anxious after he had been training in space for a while. But Bulma was never a patient woman so she decided to speak.

"I know you're watching me."

"I know you know I am watching you." Vegeta shot back. Bulma smiled gently at him and sat up straight in bed. He looked like he always did after he came back from space. Clothes torn, dried blood and scars all over his body. He just looked dirty but Bulma had to admit it did turn her on. But it weren't Vegeta's looks that made her love him so much. It was his strong will and the determination that he had towards fighting. Sure he was a stubborn asshole and Bulma had every reason to hate him. But she couldn't. Sometimes she wanted to hate him. Like after he left her alone for months because he was out somewhere training or when he showed no respect to her whatsoever. But there were the moments, when he made her feel like she was everything he knew. And that he loved her more than anything in the world. Even thought these moments were very rare, they more then made up for all the bad moments.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Vegeta said, snapping Bulma out of her thoughts. She smiled sexily. "Want me to join you?"

"No." He simply said before he walked into the bathroom.

Bulma rolled her eyes. Ohw yes, she knew this. Sometimes he'd come back with a very bad temper. But she understood. Vegeta was trying so hard to become a super saiyan and every single time he failed. So she wasn't surprised that it made his mood even worse than it normally already was. After a while Vegeta came out of the shower with only a boxer short on. It made Bulma's heart race. She never got used to this sight. Without even looking at her he got under the covers next to her and just lay on his back, staring at the ceiling with his hands under his head. Bulma wasn't sure if she should talk to him or not. He always pretended he didn't want to talk but Bulma knew better. She could see that sometimes after they talked a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Maybe this would be one of those times.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"About that no matter what I do I can't seem to get strong enough to transform?!! No thanks!"

Bulma smiled and crawled on top of Vegeta. Placing her hands on his bare chest she came closer to his face till they were almost touching. Then she whispered. "Don't tell me the great saiyan prince is giving up." Vegeta could feel Bulma's breath tickling his lips.

"Of course not." He told her matter of factly.

"Good." Bulma said before slowly pushing her lips against his. Vegeta wasn't in the mood so he didn't kiss back at first but soon his body caved. He slid his tongue past her lips and tasted all of her. Bulma moaned against his lips which made Vegeta's blood pump faster. She licked his lips and then nipped his earlobe. Then she went down to his neck and chest. Vegeta sat up straight still with Bulma on his lap with her legs wrapped around him. He took a moment to look at her which made Bulma blush a little. She put her arms in the air telling Vegeta to undress her. He grabbed the night gown and slowly pulled it over her head revealing she wasn't wearing a bra or panties. Bulma's hair fell down her face and Vegeta put it behind her ears. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck while he started to caress her back. She could feel Vegeta getting hard under her. She smiled into their kiss and took off his boxers. After moments of touching, caressing, kissing and licking Vegeta couldn't take it any longer. He put his hands on her hips and slightly lifted her up. He settled her down on top of his member and slid inside of Bulma. She moaned into his neck and started to move up and down. At first she had to get used to his size but soon the pain faded and pleasure took over. It wasn't long before it became too much for their bodies to handle and they both climaxed. Their sweaty bodies clenched together and both of them fell onto their backs completely out of breath.

After her body calmed down Bulma rested her head on Vegeta's chest. It didn't take long for sleep to overcome her but she was awakened by a husky voice.

"Bulma?"

"hmmm.."

"Do you want children?"

Bulma raised her head and looked at Vegeta. She was surprised that he would ever start about kids. "Yes..I do. Do you want kids?"

"No." He simply answered. He noticed Bulma's face got sad.

"But it doesn't really matter anymore." He said.

"What do you mean Vegeta?"

"You're pregnant."

Bulma's eyes got bigger. Shock was written on her face. But then it relaxed again. "Don't you think I'd be the first to find that out Vegeta?"

"No."

Bulma just stared at him waiting for an explanation but none came. "Why the hell do you think I'm pregnant!!?"

"It's hard to explain. I just…felt it when…well…you know. Now if you don't mind…I haven't slept in days." Then he turned his back on her and closed his eyes. Bulma was getting frustrated by this. She grabbed a pillow and started hitting Vegeta with it. At first he didn't react in the hope she would just stop but like Bulma…he didn't have any patience either.

"WOMAN!...stop it!!!"

"NO! Vegeta….stop being so cool about this! I am pregnant!!!

"I know!!! I'm the one who told you that remember!" Vegeta yelled back.

"Bulma's eyes watered up a little and she just sat there, on the bed, not wanting to look at Vegeta. Then she spoke in a quiet voice. "I am pregnant with your child, and you just told me you don't want kids. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Woman stop being so sentimental, you know I hate that! So I didn't want to have kids, I'm gonna have one anyway. What do you want me to say!? I'll deal with it Bulma!"

"You will? You will stay with me and our child?"

"Yes woman I will!! Now would you just shut up and go to sleep!"

Bulma decided it was for the best to continue this conversation some other time. Even thought he told her he'd stay with her, she still didn't feel too confident about it. She wouldn't get any sleep that night. Even though the Vegeta part didn't make her feel good, the baby part did. She closed her eyes and thought about how life would be with a baby.

AN: well that was chap 1. Hope you liked it! So this chap I told about Bulma finding out she's pregnant. Next chap…chi-chi's turn:P Let me know what you thought of it!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: first I'd like to thank y'all for reviewing. Tomboy 601, Elisabpshady, Musette Fujiwara. Ok… This chap…it's Goku's turn.muhahaha:P

"Step away from the food." Chi-chi said in the same way a police officer does when he tells someone to step away from the vehicle. She was shining a flashlight in his face and had a frying pan in her other hand. The man was caught in the act and did not know how to deal with it. He wiped his mouth with the palm of his hand. He could see that it was now covered with food and he knew…there was no way to deny what he had done. There were two things…a man in his position could do. He could take it like a man, and deal with the consequences, or….he could run. It didn't take him long to find out which of the two was the best option. He slammed the door of the fridge shut and took a run for it.

"GOKU!!! GET BACK HERE!" Chi-chi yelled while chasing after him shining the flashlight on the fugitive. After running around in the house for several minutes Goku was trapped in a corner. He put his back against the wall and put his hands in the air. He looked around trying to find a way out. He considered breaking through the wall but he decided that would only piss his wife off even more. "I..I.. can explain.." He said in a shaky voice. "I was just so hungry Chi-chi!!!" She looked at him for a while and a sweet smile appeared on her face. Then she burst out in laughter. All he was wearing were his boxers. Every single muscle on his body showed. He looked invincible. But when you looked at his face it revealed true fear. It was a funny sight. After a while Goku started laughing too and scratched the back of his head. "Gosh Chi-chi. You can be pretty scary."

"Your addiction to food, That's what's scary! Who in their right mind plunges the fridge in the middle of the night?" ( AN: uhm…I do..sometimes.) "C'mon..let's go to bed." She said. Goku just stared at her. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. An oversized t-shirt was what she was wearing and her long straight hair was all wild because of the chase. She blinked at him. "Well..you coming?" He nodded and Chi-chi started walking towards the stairs. Then Goku grabbed her and lifted her up in his arms. Chi-chi let out a loud yelp and quickly covered her mouth. She didn't want to wake Gohan. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a questioning look. Goku just gave her a huge smile and hurried upstairs. When they got to their bedroom Goku put her down. Then he closed the door and looked at his wife. His eyes trailed over her body which made Chi-chi blush slightly. Then she walked over to him and let a finger trail over his bare chest. She pushed him to the bed and crawled on top of him. When their faces were close Chi-chi giggled. Goku smiled. "What is it?"

"You still have some chocolate on your lips."

"I do?" He wanted to take it off with his hand but Chi-chi stopped him. She intertwined her fingers with his and led his hands next to his face. Then she got closer to his face and licked his lips. It drove Goku crazy and after a while he kissed her full on the lips. He knew a lot of people didn't really take their relationship serious. He was always acting like a lunatic and Chi-chi was always yelling at him. But in the bedroom there was real passion between them. Chi-chi wasn't the type of woman who puts on make-up, dresses sexy and lets her hair down, but she didn't need those things. She was a beautiful woman without it. When Chi-chi stopped kissing his neck she noticed Goku was somewhere else with his mind. "What's on your mind Goku?"

"You."

Chi-chi smiled and kissed him again letting her tongue explore his mouth. Goku however, was holding back a little. He always did. Chi-chi wasn't sure why. Was he afraid to hurt her?...or was he just a little shy? Goku was a nice man and she loved him more than anything. But sometimes, she just wanted him to hunger for her. When they slept together they….made love. Which of course was a good thing, Chi-chi thought. But they never just….had sex. Just for fun. She stopped kissing him and looked him in the eyes.

"Put your hands on me Goku."

Goku could see passion and hunger in her eyes. She wanted him. It made his blood pump faster to know she wanted this so bad. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her roughly. Chi-chi smiled against his lips pleased that he got the message. His hands were soon on her hips and he threw her off him to trade places. Chi-chi's eyes widened in shock, surprised at his sudden forwardness. Goku couldn't help but smile slightly when he saw the look on her face. Then he started licking her collarbone while his hands slided underneath her t-shirt. Chi-chi moaned when his hands started working on her breasts. It wasn't very long before they were both naked and tasting every part of each other's body. Both their bodies were in a state of bliss. After a long time of rough love making the body rush hit them both. Goku got off his now exhausted wife.

"Goku..that was….it was amazing." Chi-chi said while trying to catch her breath.

Goku smiled at her. "Well….you asked for it."

It didn't take for Chi-chi to enter dreamland but Goku just couldn't get to sleep. He felt different. He crawled out of bed quietly and decided to fly around for a while.

The next morning Chi-chi awakened at the sound of blasts and screaming. She sat up straight in bed. She grabbed her robe and ran to the window. A smile appeared on her face.

"Guess Goku and Gohan are going at early today." She turned around to see what time it is and to her surprise…..it was ten o'clock! For many people ( AN: like me ) that wasn't so bad but it was for Chi-chi. Her entire day planning was off now. She asked her self how she could sleep this long. Then the memories of last night came rushing back to her. Suddenly she felt butterflies in her stomach. She put on a nice dress, put on make up and combed her hair. She planned to put it up but changed her mind. She decided to let it down for a change. She ran down the stairs through the kitchen. She thought it was best to just ignore the mess her boys made there. She opened the front door and immediately Goku looked her way. It gave Gohan the perfect opportunity to hit Goku full in the face. He went flying through several trees before being able to stop. He stood up and looked at his wife who had a shocked look on her face. He put his hand up to wave at her. "Hey babe!"

"Uhm…hi Goku."

"Aren't you late today." He said gave her a wink. It made her blush slightly. Gohan eyed his parents who were acting rather strange.

"C'mon dad!!! Let's get going!" Goku looked at his son who was ready to continue training. 'Let's take 5, ok son?" Then he followed Chi-chi into the house leaving a frustrated Gohan behind. The he also walked inside. When Chi-chi was starting to work on the dishes Goku pulled her back and gave her a very passionate kiss.

"aaaaaaaaaah gross dad!!!!" Gohan covered his eyes. It made Goku smile into their kiss. He let go of Chi who was a little caught of guard by Goku.

" Uhm…I think I'll go play outside with Icarus!" Gohan said and ran out.

Chi-chi looked at Goku with a questioning look on her face. He walked towards her and gently pushed her against the kitchen cabinets. Goku ran his nose through her hair and along her neck. He took in her smell. Then he looked at her face and a huge grin appeared on his. Then he spoke. "How you feelin'?"

"I..I'm fine." She answered. Then she walked towards the fridge and got herself a cup of milk.

"You don't feel….different?" He asked again

She raised an eyebrow. "No…not really."

"Well…you will after I tell you the good news."

"Are you gonna clean the kitchen?" She joked.

"You are pregnant Chi."

"huh?"

"We are gonna be parents once more!!!" He said happily and lifted her up in the air while turning circles.

"Goku!..put me down!!!" He did as he was told and waited for her reaction to the news.

"Another one? Another fighter who's going to run off to safe the world and has me worried sick?!"

"Yeah…isn't it great!!!" Goku said.

Chi-chi just stared in front of her, before the world went black and she fell to the floor.

AN: I had a lot of fun writing this chap. I hope you had fun reading it. It's not a long chap but it's the content that matters right?:P I wanna thank xxThexMarvellousxEmzxx for being my walking dictionary. Haha…thanks hun! Well…don't forget to review. kisses


End file.
